Love Triangle
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Finn quedo roto despues de que la princesa flama lo dejara por salvar al rey helado despues de eso se enamora de la reina helada, como la princesa bonnibel que sucedera en este triangulo amoroso al final decidira casarse con una o casarse con ellas... soy nuevo asi que no sean malos lean y revisen
1. AMOR DESTRUIDO

**Issei3: hola bueno este finc se hace con fines de entretenimiento y pasar leyendo bueno hora de aventura no me pertenese solo los caítulos que hago asi que iniciamos**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **AMOR DESTRUIDO Y UN NUEVO**

 **Narrador:** finn estaba deprimido porque rompe con la princesa flama despues de eso jake solo lo consuela pero nada el estaba deprimido

Jake: hermanito animate se que es duro para ti pero algun dia encontraras a quien tu ames (dice abrazandolo)

Finn: lo se hermano es duro pero tienes razon (separandose de jake) paseare un poco jake regreso mas tarde (dice desanimado y sale solo)

Jake: pobre finn espero que encuentres a quien tu quieras (dice sonriendo con finn)

 **CERCA DEL DULCE REINO**

Finn: ah bueno si ella me odia pues bien (caminando y se sienta en una banca del dulce parque) ya ni se que deba hacer (dice tristemente cuando la dulce princesa llega)

Dulceprincesa: hola finn como estas (dice la chicle muy alegre)

Finn: hola dulce princesa nada pensando (dice algo serio el humano y la pelirosa le habla)

Dulceprincesa: (extrañada) finn que te pasa porque estas muy serio (dice preocupada la princesa chicle)

Finn: trone con la princesa flama por salvar al rey helado (dice con la mirada baja)

Dulceprincesa: lamento eso finn pero es algo que se supera con el tiempo animo finn (dice alegre la chicle)

Finn: gracias dulce princesa (dando un beso en la mejilla de la dulce princesa) gracias me voy (dice sonriendo el humano y se va del dulce reino)

Dulceprincesa: finn no se porque aun me gustas (dice sonrojada la princesa de chicle)

 **DE REGRESO EN LA CASA DE ARBOL**

Jake: ahh ricos hot kakes me encanta (sonriendo cuando entra finn) hola hermanito como te sientes (dice el perro alegre)

Finn: mejor jake, mejor oh cierto vi a la dulce princesa se ve muy hermosa (dice con un sonrojo)

Jake: me alegro hermanito (entregando una taza de chocolate) toma espero que te guste (dice sonriendo y el humano solo lo toma)

Finn: gracias amigo necesitaba esto (dice tomando el chocolate)

Jake: me alegra oir eso hermanito espero que tengas a alguien mejor y puedes que tengas a alguien que ames (dice sonriendo el perro amarrillo)

Finn: bueno descansare hasta mañana hermano (dice subiendo asu habitacion)

Jake: descanse hermanito espero que encuentres a quien tu ames (dice tristemente)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL**

Finn: oh otro dia (bajando las escaleras) buenas hermano (dice sonriendo el humano)

Jake: buenas ire al dulce reino me llamo la dulce princesa no me dijo que fue (dice sonriendo el perro)

Finn: ire al reino helado a darle sus pataditas al rey helado (dice feliz)

Jake: suerte hermanito (dice saliendo al dulce reino)

Finn: eso fue raro bueno ire a ver al rey helado (dice saliendo y camina asia el reino helado)

 **CERCA DEL REINO HELADO**

Finn: oh bueno aqui en el reino helado eh (mira a una mujer de piel azul) eso es una reina helada y porque se ve al rey helado supricando y sin su corona (dice al verlos)

Reinahelado: tu no puedes ni detener a un simple joven asi que largate (dice muy molesta la mujer de piel azul)

Rey helado: porque a mi no lo puedes hacerme esto reina helada no (dice caminando de su vista lejos)

Finn: hay canijo (al ver al rey helado alejandose y se fina en la reina helada) oh al menos es linda (dice algo inconcientemente y ella lo escucho)

Reinahelada: asi que soy linda eh (relamiendo sus labios) dime humano eres un heroe o que (dice al verlo parado finn se impreciono al ver la hermosa reina helada)

Finn: eh yo (nervioso) bueno no es que sea linda es hermosa como para ser su caballero (dice arrodillandose)

Reinahelada: oh me sorprendes chico y ademas eres lindo (acercandose y le da un beso en la mejilla) espero que te haya gustado mi heroe (dice ella caminando al castillo helado)

Finn: a canijo me beso una reina (tocando donde lo beso y sonrie) bueno entonces al dulce reino a informale que una reina ocupa el puesto del rey helado (dice caminando asia el dulce reino con la reina helada)

Reinahelada: asi que es finn el humano pude que sea el que me haga feliz (dice algo sonrojada la mujer de piel azul y pelo blanco)

 **DULCE REINO**

Finn: he llegado al dulce reino eh (mira a jake y la dulce princes hablar, camina y saluda) hola jake, dulce princesa (dice sonriendo y jake sonrie y pone nerviosa a la dulce princesa)

Dulceprincesa: (nerviosa) hola fin como te sientes (dice nerviosa la chicle al verlo tranquilo sabe que tiene una oportunidad pero tambien tendra competencia con la reina helada)

Jake: se que esta mas alegre que paso en el reino helado (dice al verlo alegre)

Finn: bueno iva a ver al rey helado para darle sus pataditas para desquitarme pero al verlo arrodillado enfrente de una mujer del mismo tipo de piel y cabello del rey helado parece una mujer y reina por su edad y algo muy raro es que saco al rey helado de reino helado a patadas que raro (dice al contarles eso)

Dulceprincesa: (mas calmada) mmmmm posibremente sea la reina helada regreso antes de lo planeado eh bueno posiblemente sea algo raro y de correr al rey helado raro no importa eso ya no secuestrara princesas es lo mejor (dice aliviada)

Jake: raro hermanito y que mas vistes despues de eso (dice el perro tranquilo)

Finn: al verla cerca se veia hermosa con su piel azul y hermosa bueno no podia creer que fuera la reina de reino helado (dice al final con duda)

Dulceprincesa: bueno antes de que el rey helado estubiera en el reino helado estaba ella pero le dejo su puesto a el por el tiempo que estaria lejos del reino helado entres las tierras de Ooo y Aaa osea en los limites de estas tierras (dice seria la de piel rosa chicle)

Finn: a canijo ella si que da miedo si la hacen enojar (dice nervioso)

Jake: es mejor no hacerla enojar ni el mismo lich se salvaria de su enojo (dice algo nervioso)

Dulceprincesa: bueno yo me retiro a mi castillo nos vemos despues finn, jake (dice la dulce princesa y se para y camina asia el dulce castillo)

Jake: asi que mi hermanito le gusta a la reina helada (dice un tono picaron y finn se sonroja)

Finn: si me gusta un poco solo es eso (dice sonriendo y a lo lejos la chicle escucho y se puso algo celosa)

Dulceprincesa: mi fin le gusta a la reina helada yo quiero que sea el rey dulce de mi dulce ciudad (suspira) aunrecuerdo lo que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi pero tal vez me vuelva a mar (dice la chicle sonriendo y feliz que le depara al humano en este comflicto de u triangulo amoro)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CITA CON DULCE PRINCESA**

 **Issei3: bueno primer capitulo espero que me digan que buena esta y bueno quiero pedirles que entren a mis otros fincs que son...**

 **High School DxD The Other Side Of Life**

 **The Day I Fell In Love**

 **SHOUKANJUU DURANTE EL 3ER AÑO**

 **bueno esas son mis historias y este sera el nuevo finc de hora de aventura llamada...**

 **Love Triangle**

 **ahora me despido no se esperen del segundo capitulo y dejen opiniones adios se despide**

 **Sanawa Issei3**


	2. CITA CON BONNIBIEL

**Issei3: hola bueno este iniciamos con un nuevo capitulo asi que dale caña...**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CITA CON DULCE PRINCESA**

 **DULCE REINO**

 **Narrador:** en el dulce reino la dulce princesa es la chica mas hermosa xd bueno nos centraremos en que dice la chiclosa

Dulceprincesa: finn te amo no sabes cuanto te amo desde que tengo memoria (dice la chicle muy feliz besando la foto del humano)

Mentita: (entrando) mi lady esta lista la cena (dice el mayordomo mentita)

Dulceprincesa: entiendo mentita ire cuanto antes pero quiero que le entregues esto a finn (dice entregando una carta al mayordomo)

Mentita: entiendo lady se lo entregare cuando este comiendo asi no hay interferencia (dice la menta tranquilo)

Dulceprincesa: entiendo eso entonces vamos (salen de la habitacion) espero que la comida este deliciosa y espero que fin me vuelva a amar (dice con iluciones la pelirosada)

 **EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL**

 **Narrador:** en la casa tipica de un arbol estan nuestros aventureros y heroes de Ooo fin y jake que disfrutan de burritos me pregunto porque mo se cansan de comer burritos -_-

Finn: ah el aroma de los burritos (dice el humano sonriendo)

Jake: (sirviendo los burritos) toma hermanito espero que te guste los burritos extra crujientes (dice el perro feliz)

Finn: algo que amo son los burritos extra crujientes (dice el humano babeando)

Jake: si hermanito eso es lo mejor nunca me cansare de los burritos (dice feliz yo que aguanto mucho pero eso es exasivo hasta me aburro de mi propia music xd)

Finn: oh hermano es mejor ir al dulce reino (camina y hable la puerta y ve a mentita) a canijo que pasa mentita (dice muy sorprendido el humano)

Mentita: le entrego esta carta por parte de la dulce princesa (bonnibiel) (el humano toma la carta) me despido (dice la menta alejandose y dirigiendose al dulce reino)

Jake: que quera bonnibiel (la llamare asi aveces soy un tarado y perdonar las orografias) finn (dice el perro tranquilo)

Finn: no se jake pero es mejor ir a leerla es para mi asi que no molestes o no te dejare ir con lady arcoiris (dice serio jake se pone rigido)

Jake: (nervioso) ok, ok fin espero que no te interumpa (dice nervioso el perro amarillo)

 **HABITACION DE FINN Y JAKE**

Finn: oh es una carta de la princesa (tranquilo) dice aqui para finn  
 _bonnibiel: para mi finn quiero que salgamos en una cita los dos tu y yo y tal vez te diga lo que siento espero que vallas al dulce reino para hablar contigo y considerar que podamos ser novios en los tiempos que no estoy haciendo nada te espero en el dulce reino a las 18:00 horas attentantamente princesa bonnibiel  
_ oh auninsiste estar conmigo tal vez darle una oportunidad a la princesa y asi olvidarme de esa fogosa maldita (serio despues de leer la carta) bueno es mejor alistarme para estar listo para mi cita con la princesa bonnibiel (dice sonriendo despues de eso regresa con jake)

Jake: y que fue lo que te dijo (dice serio)

Finn: bueno ella quiere que valla al dulce reino de seguro es algo importante (dice algo serio y estaba preparado)

Jake: ok hermanito espero que estes bien te vere mas tarde no (dice tranquilo)

Finn: si regresare muy tarde si quieres ve con prismo y divierte (dice sonriendo el humano)

Jake: ok pero quiero otra cosa puedo comer tu burrito (dice poniendo ojos de cachorrito)

Finn: si jake cometelo (abre la puerta) nos vemos (dice saliendo y el perro se come el burrito de hay se va con prismo)

 **EN EL DULCE REINO**

Finn: estoy aqui princesa bonnibiel (dice tranquilo el humano y de repente sale la princesa con un vestido rojo con los labios pintados de rojo con un encaje divino y el humano al verla se queda babeando)

Bonnibiel: bienvenido finn no te quedes como bobo vamos a nuestra cita (dice la chicle sonriendo)

Finn: te vez hermosa princesa (dice feliz y haciendo sonrojar a la chicle poniendola mas rosada de lo que esta)

Bonnibiel: gracias por eso finn vamos ok (dice sonriendo la chicle)

Finn: claro vamos (tomando la mano de la princesa) a donde quieres ir (dice algo sonrojado por la belleza de la princesa)

 **EN EL DULCE RESTAURANTE**

Bonnibiel: dime como tomas esto despues de lo que paso con la fogosa (dice sonriendo)

Finn: bueno lo tome mal al inicio pero al menos la estoy olvidando con estar contigo (dice alegre el humano haciendo sonrojar a la chicle)

Bonnibiel: entiendo eso finn dime porque aceptas mi cita conmigo (dice algo confundida)

Finn: tal vez darte la segunda oportunidad de estar contigo de nuevo (dice el humano feliz)

Bonnibiel: gracias finn (tomando su mano y se miran los dos) de verdad eres el mejor (dice sonriendo pero lo que no sabian es que la princesa flama vio todo)

Princesaflama: asi que me olvidaras humano de mierda eh (dice muy celosa la princesa de fuego regresando con los tortolos)

Finn: dime algo (dice suspirando al verla y ella hace lo mismo) que sientes de mi (dice sonriendo)

Bonnibiel: bueno siento mucho por ti mucho aun despues de que me dijistes eso (dice con tristeza lo ultimo)

Finn: oh lamento decir eso princesa me rechaza demaciado desde mucho (dice igual de triste)

Bonnibiel: no importa eso finn al menos podemos intentarlo no crees (dice sonriendo y sin soltar la mano de finn)

Finn: tienes razon entonces vamos a casa (se para con ella con sus manos juntas) estrañaba estar contigo (dice sonriendo)

Bonnibiel: igual yo finn, igual yo te estrañaba (dice sonriendo)

 **Narrador:** asi que fin y la princesa se fueron a casa en el dulce reino que le esperan a ellos dos no se pierdan esto

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **SENTIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS DE LA REINA HELADA**

 **ahora me despido no se esperen de los capitulos y dejen opiniones adios se despide (interumpido)**

 **Sergio: (saliendo de no se donde) amigo ella esta enojada (dice alterado)**

 **Issei3: de quien hablas y cierto no deberias estar en school dxd xd (dice extrañado)**

 **Sergio: si pero tu novia quiere molerte a golpes (dice muy asustado)**

 **Issei3: (traga saliva) no me digas que ella esta aqui (asustado)**

 **Sergio: si oh no ya est-(es volado asia la ventana)**

 **Ravel: issei3 ven aqui por favor (dice muy seria)**

 **Issei3: espera solo deja que diga ahhhhh ayudenme que esta me quiere violar (dice al ser arrastrado)**

 **Ravel: violar mas bien todo asi que aguanta (dice despues de cerrar la puerta)**

 **Sergio: pobre escritor (dice asustado y entra bonnibiel)**

 **Bonnibiel: hola parece que el escritor se la pasara puedo ver (dice curiosa)**

 **Sergio: deja que verifique (abre la puerta y la medio cierra) oh por (dice rojo)**

 **Bonnibiel: que fue lo que vistes (dice algo asustada y unos gritos salvajes se escuchan)**

 **Issei3: NO AGUANTO MAS NO ME VOY... (exitado)**

 **Ravel: NI YO VENGATE CON... (cierra la puerta el moreno)**

 **Sergio: hijo de... (gritando)**

 **Sanawa Issei3**


	3. SENTIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS

**Issei3: hola bueno este iniciamos con un nuevo capitulo asi que dale caña...**

 **contestando riviews**

 **depende de como lo hago y perdona las orografias**

 **Neon depende como mi mente lo hace xd**

 **Flame n' Shadows gracias y disfrutar el capitulo que el inicio y en el final trendran un humor gracioso**

 **mac213 bueno lee el segundo riviews**

 **mac213 gracias y continuare haciendo y bue...(interumpido)**

 **Sergio: dime como aguantas a esa loli de pelo rubio (dice serio)**

 **Issei3: creo que no debistes decir eso (nervioso)**

 **Sergio: esta detras de mi verdad (dice nervioso y el escritor aciente)**

 **Ravel: como me dijistes moreno de quinta(dice muy enojada)**

 **Sergio: hay no mames (dice alterado y es tomado y se lo lleva y escucha gritos)**

 **Lich: estara bien escritor (dice el malo tranquilo)**

 **Issei3: siii puede ser dime que haces cuando no apareces (dice curioso el escritor)**

 **Lich: descanso puedo ser malo pero no tanto el trabajo de papel de malo es dificil y peor si tu novia te jode el dia (dice extresado y sale fionna de no se donde)**

 **Fionna: que dijistes malo de quinta (dice seria y un grito)**

 **Sergio: MI CARA JODER... (gritando)**

 **Issei3: lich, fionna puede presentar el capitulo (dice caminando asia los gritos)**

 **Lich: bueno (cof cof cof) aqui inicia el 3er capitulo de este finc da los honores fionna (dice sonriendo)**

 **Fionna: a darle caña al capitulo...**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SENTIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS DE LA REINA HELADA**

 **Narrador:** en el reino helado la reina helada no deja de pensar en el humano que le dijo hermosa

Reinahelada: ese humano no me deja de salir de mi cabeza (dice sonrojada la peliblanca/albina)

 **CASA DE ARBOL**

Finn: bueno eso fue demaciado bueno (dice sonriendo)

Jake: hermanito como te fue con bonnibel/por fin se como se llama xd/ como sigue (dice sonriendo el perro)

Finn: bueno jake es algo dificil de olvidar a lo hermoso que se vio la princesa bonnibel (dice sonriendo y sonrojado)

Jake: ok aun recuerdad lo de fuerte almohada (dice sonriendo el perro)

Finn: si aun recuerdo eso pero es mejor ver a la reina helada (dice sonriendo)

Jake: algo que debes tener en mente no puedes tener a dos a una pero si ellas deciden estar contigo entonces eres libre de hacerlo (dice sonriendo el perro)

Finn: ok jake lo tomare en cuenta (dice saliendo asia el reino helado)

 **EN FUERTE ALMOHADA**

 **Narrador:** la madre de bonnie y jack murio despues de un largo tiemo antes de eso le dijo que fueran con su padre y vivieran con alegria entonces bonnie y jackmas adultos buscaban la puerta dimencional

Bonnie: podre encontrar la puerta que nos enviara con papa (dice la menor de los dos)

Jack: no se bo pero debemos entrar eh (se escuchan gritos de niños) mira es el dragon almohada debemos detenerlo para seguir buscando (dice serio el mayor)

Bonnie: ok hermano vamos (dice seria y asi que derrotaron al dragon de almohadas cuando las prumas cae los adsoven a la tierra de Ooo regresandolos a su juventud de 5 y 10 años los dos callendo al rio cuando finn pasaba EN Ooo)

Finn: estan bien niños (dice sonriendo y los niños lo abrasan)

Jack, bonnie: papa eres tu (dicen los niños felices)

Finn: (feliz) jack, bonnie como es que estan aqui (dice sorprendido el padre joven)

Bonnie: mama murio cuando salimos de casa (dice triste)

Finn: ok pequeña bueno esto les dolera o les dara cosquisllas (dice tranquilo y los esplime haciendo que los dos se rian demaciado)

Bonnie papa a donde vas (dice la pequeña)

Finn: a ver a la reina helada a saludarla (dice sonriendo el humano)

Jack: ok papa podemos ir contigo (dice el niño sonriendo de manera inocente)

Finn: claro hijos claro (dice sonriendo a lo lejos la princesa flama tenia rabia)

Princesaflama: te matare y luego matare a esos mocosos (dice enojada la princesa de fuego regresando con finn y sus hijos)

Bonnie: papa podemos descansar estoy cansada (dice la niña cansada)

Finn: ok vamos descanse no falta mucho (dice sonriendo el humano)

 **Narrador:** asi que finn y sus hijos descansaron y despues de eso siguieron asia el reino helado al entrar los niños sonrien de manera inocente al ver lo que esta en el castillo

Finn: atras de mi niños necesito saber como esta ella (dice tranquilo cuando ve a la reina)

Reinahelada: oh eres tu finn el humano (dice sonriendo y sonrojada)

Finn: (mente/se ve hermosa asi) hola su majestad como ha estado (dice con tranquilidad)

Reinahelada: bien mi caballero y esos niños (dice curiosa la reina al ver a los niños almohada)

Finn: oh ellos son mi hijos de fuerte almohada apellas llegaron a Ooo (dice tranquilo y la reina se pone mas curiosa)

Reinahelada: oh ya veo eso finn el humano me da curiosidad sobre eso (dice sonrojada la reina helada)

Finn: ok sabe algo sere honesto contigo reina helada me gusta un poco (dice sonrojado haciendo sonrojar mas a la reina helada y los niños sonrien)

Reinahelada: entiendo eso humano tal ve salgamos a una cita algun dia no crees eso (dice sonriendo la albina)

Finn: (emocionado) en serio me alegra escuchar eso entonces yo y mis niños nos vamos yo espero su llamada (dice saliendo con sus hijos)

Reinahelada: fin eres un enigma en ti sentimientos raros tengo por ti (dice de manera feliz)

 **CASA DE ARBOL**

 **Narrador:** despues de regresar del reino helado los niños se quedaron dormidos en la cama de finn y en eso llega jake

Jake: como te fue con la reina (dice curioso el perro)

Finn: bueno no me puedo quejar de ella que es hermosa he bueno recuerdas de ese sueño del fuerte almohada (dice serio)

Jake: claro porque no lo he olvidado que pasa con eso (dice curioso)

Finn: bueno es mejor que subas a verlo por ti mismo (dice subiendo el segundo piso)

Jake: (subiendo) porque lo dices ehh (ve a los niños) ellos son tus hijos de fuerte almohada (dice incredulo)

Finn: si ellos apenas llegaron pero mi esposa murio antes de venir (dice triste viendo a los niños)

Jake: entiendo eso finn es momento de ser padre y cuidar a tus hijos (dice sonriendo el perro)

Finn: eso are jake, eso are (dice con determinacion)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **PADRE EH HIJOS**

 **ahora me despido no se esperen de los capitulos y dejen opiniones adios se despide (interumpida)**

 **Sergio: (saliendo todo golpeado) hay como duele mucho y arde (dice adolorido)**

 **Issei3: eso te pasa por decirle a mi novia eso (dice extrañado y serio)**

 **Sergio: si que es una salvaje (dice triste)**

 **Lich: y eso que solo le dijistes eso (dice el ser tranquilo)**

 **Issei3: eso tiene sentido lich pero me pregunto quien dejo pasar a ti (dice extrañado)**

 **Lich: tu novia (dice tranquilo)**

 **Issei3: fionna sacalo por favor antes de que revele las escenas (dice algo asustado)**

 **Bonnibel: eh porque me miras asi escritor (dice incomoda)**

 **Issei3: y fionna (dice tranquilo)**

 **Bonnibel: viendo las escenas por (dice tranquila)**

 **Issei3: oh por...(dice aterrado con fionna)**

 **Fionna: em eso es (dice al ver la escena tranquila)**

 **Sergio: es guin es muy feo otro por favor (dice serio)**

 **Saya: pero si es tu papel de protagonista en school dxd (dice extrañada)**

 **Sergio: por...(cambiando de escena)**

 **Lich: me veo gordo con el traje de billy (dice enojado)**

 **Issei3: no te quejes me canso de narrar demaciado xd (dice frustrado cambiando a otra escena)**

 **Reinahelada: me visto de azul todo el tiempo o que (dice molesta)**

 **Sergio: no se pero eso es frustrante (dice enojado)**

 **Issei3: pronto a escena yaaaa (dice serio y se terminan las escenas)**

 **Fionna: jajajjajajajajajajjajajajjajajajjaajajjaajajj lich gordo jajajajjajajajajjajajaja (riendo)**

 **Ravel: jajajajjajajajajjajaja nunca vi tanta grasa jajajajja (riendo)**

 **Lich: oh por dios (avergonzado)**

 **Issei3: creo que debo asegurarme en esconder las escenas vergonsosas (dice sonriendo)**

 **Lich: maldito...**

 **Sanawa Issei3**


	4. PADRE EH HIJOS

**Issei3: hola bueno este iniciamos con un nuevo capitulo asi que dale caña...**

 **contestando riviews**

 **mac213 bueno gracias por eso y pues no hay problema inicie con nuevos projectos y are un segundo crossover**

 **Sergio: oye escritor que nuevos fincs haras (dice con duda)**

 **Issei3: bueno ya saben el nuevo crossover de school dxd y to love ru otro que me agrada es de vocaloid con school dxd y familiar zero con school dxd seria geniales (dice feliz)**

 **Fionna: me alegra escuchar los nuevos crossover ya los has hecho (dice con duda)**

 **Yo: apenas hago el finc de vocaloid demonio y pronto no se cuando hare la de demonio no zero xd (dice tranquilo)**

 **Lich: oh ya veo y porque no haces un crossover de hora de aventura y de school dxd seria genial ver a un demonio de que no sea de la nochosfera xd (dice con duda)**

 **Yo: tranquilo apenas y hago la de vocaloid demonio y la demonio no zero no se despues de que publique vocaloid demonio por ahora veamos el capitulo (dice sornriendo el escritor)**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PADRE EH HIJOS**

Finn: eso are jake, eso are (dice con determinacion)

Jake: dime hermanito que haras ahora buscaras a una madre para ellos (dice en tono picaron haciendo que escupa el humano)

Finn: jake por ahora no are eso y pasar mas tiempo con mis hijos (dice sonriendo al verlos dormir)

Jake: ok hermanito ahora descansa (dice el perro cansado)

Finn: ok hermano vamos (dice sonriendo y se van a dormir)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Fin: ah es de dia eh bueno es mejor ir a ver a mis hijos (dice tranquilo el humano)

Bonnie: hola papa (dice la infante feliz)

Finn: bonnie como esta mi suavesita almohada (dice abrasando a su pequeña hija)

Bonnie: bien papa que haras hoy (dice con inocencia)

Finn: bueno ir al dulce reino (dice sonriendo)

Bonnie: cuando despierte mi hermano podemos ir contigo (dice sonriendo la infante)

Finn: claro pequeña (dice sonriendo)

 **MAS TARDE**

Finn: estan listos niños (dice sonriendo el humano)

Bonnie, jack: estamos listos papa (dicen en univoz)

Finn: ok vamos, jake hermano nos veremos despues y no hagas eso con lady arcoiris (dice sonriendo y el pobre perro majico escupe la comida)

Jake: maldicion fin deja que coma tranquilo (dice enojado el perro)

Finn: (riendose) si nos vemos (dice saliendo de la casa del arbol con sus hijos)

 **EN LA ENTRADA DEL DULCE REINO**

Finn: bueno entremos oh mentita como estas (dice sonriendo al mayordomo mentita)

Mentita: bien joven finn y esos niños (dice al ver a los niños)

Finn: oh ellos son mis hijos de fuerte almohada (dice sonriendo)

Mentita: ok joven finn viene a ver a nuestra magestad (dice curioso la menta)

Finn: si vengo a saludarla (dice sonriendo)

Mentita: bueno deja que lo gie asia el trono de la princesa (dice sonriendo la menta)

Fin: ok lord menta (dice sonriendo u caminan hasta llegar al trono de la princesa bonnibel)

Bonnibel: oh finn me alegras que hayas venido y esos niños (dice al ver a bonnie y a jack)

Finn: recuerdas lo que paso en fuerte almohada ellos som isla hijos (dice alegre y la princesa de chicle se pone triste dejando extrañado al humano)

Bonnibel: parece que no te importo no es así (dije bajando la cabeza pero el humano la detiene y se fija en la menta)

Mentita: ok joven finn vamos niños quieren ver el castillo (dice la menta sonriendo, y se van el humano votea a la chica y ella esta llorando)

Finn: ella murió antes de que ellos vinieran aquí así que no llores se que me rechazaste pero no significa que no te ame aun tengo la esperanza de estar a tu lado (triste y la suelta y voltea) entonces me voy (dice caminando pero es abrazado por la chica de chicle)

Bonnibel: espera finn no queria decirte eso lo ciento (dice triste y el solo se limita a mover la cabeza)

Finn: solo vine a que vean este lugar tal vez ellos se queden aquí y necesitare tiempo para ellos después de todo son mis hijos y quiero lo mejor de ellos, tal vez hasta, sean aventureros como yo (dice volteando y mira los ojos rosados de la princesa de chicle)

Bonnibel: me alegro por eso finn se que debes pasar tiempo con tus hijos pero, también quiero reparar el daño que te cause (dice sonriendo la pelirosada)

Finn: ok princesa bueno tengo que enseñarles a mis hijos todo Ooo (dice sonriendo)

Bonnibel: suerte con eso finn (dice dándole animo)

Finn: bueno me voy nos vemos después (dice saliendo del trono real)

Bonnibel: hay finn algún día seré la gran madre de esos niños (dice feliz)

 **DE CAMINO A CASA**

Finn: digame niños le gusto el dulce reino (dice feliz)

Bonnie: si y a mi hermano también el señor menta es muy gentil (dice la infante feliz)

Jack: si papa el es una buena persona espero que volvamos otra vez (dice feliz el otro infante)

Finn: me alegra eso niños espero que el tío jake preparada la cena de hoy (dice sonriendo y sin que se den cuenta llegaron a la casa de árbol)

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA DE ÁRBOL**

Jake: ermanito por fin llegas tienes cuatro llamadas perdidas de la reina helada (dice el perro histérico)

Finn: en serio dejame ver los mensajes (dice curioso y el perro amarillo se lo da y pone una cara impresionada)

Jake: que dicen los mensajes (dice con duda)

Finn: ella quiere una cita conmigo (dice aun de la impresión)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **CITA CON LA REINA HELADA**

 **ahora me despido no se esperen de los capitulos y dejen opiniones adios se despide (interumpida)**

 **Sergio: oye fionna porque el escritor cambio su nombre (dice con duda)**

 **Fionna: porque me preguntas eso di le tu a el (molesta)**

 **Yo: le dije a lich a que le diga fionna gorda y oh (dice alterado)**

 **Fionna: que soy gorda escritor de 5ta (dice enojada)**

 **Sergio: parece que habla sangre (dice saliendo)**

 **Yo: espera por favor no, lo de la fuente no es- (sale el moreno y los demás conviven tranquilos y la rubia menor pregunta)**

 **Ravel: y porque esa cara que paso aya adentro (dice con duda)**

 **Sergio: por favor nadie entre por favor (nervioso y el grito)**

 **Yo: no por favor no me metas eso en el culo no, nooooooooooooo (gritando y el canal retumba)**

 **Lich: debió doler (dice azul y la voz de bonnibel sale)**

 **Bonnibel: la cena esta lista (dice alegre y si van a comer)**

 **Fionna: (saliendo del cuarto) adiós...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	5. Cita real

**Yo: (en silla de ruedas) iniciemos con esto (arrepentido)**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CITA CON LA REINA HELADA**

Finn: ella quiere una cita conmigo (de la impresión)

Jake: hay hermanito te has convertido en un hombre (sonrie)

Finn: sabes algo me olvidare de esa fogosa y disfrutate de la reina helada y de bonnibel (sonrie)

Jake: así se habla hermanito y dime aceptarán la invitación de ella (con duda)

Finn: si lo aceptaré la próxima vez que llame lo aceptaré (sonriendo)

Jake: y que pasara con bonnie y jak (con duda)

Finn: (sonríe malvadamente) los cuidaras (sonriendo y en eso llegan los niños)

Jake: oh porque pregunte ahhhh esperen niños (es llevado por jack)

Bonnie: tío jake vamos a jugar ponle la cola al burros (sonriendo)

Jack: y tu serás el barro (riendo)

Jake: no todo menos eso otra cosa (y se cierra la puerta)

Finn: bueno asi podre divertirme (sonríe y en eso suena el teléfono y el humano habla) si esta es la casa de fin el humano (con duda)

Rh: eres tú humano (tranquila)

Finn: a canijo es la reina helada (nervioso)

Rh: si por fin hablas humano bueno ya que estoy aquí hablando te lo dire saldrían conmigo a una cita real (se escuchaba nerviosa)

Finn: acepto ir a una cita con usted (decidido)

Reinahelada: ok te espero en mi castillo (cuelga la llamada)

Finn: esto no puede ser bueno o no (con duda y sale jake sangrando)

Jake: hermanito ayuda esos niños son ahhhh (es llevado de nuevos ellos)

Finn: (nervioso) si se pondrá algo feo (nervioso) bueno ire después de todo jake se las ingeniería (sonríe y sale asia el reino helado)

 **Castillo helado sala real**

Vemos a una reina nerviosa motivo cita.

Rh: (reina helada) que debo ponerme saldré con el mayor héroe de Oro (nerviosa) solo espero que me diga hermosa de nuevo (sonríe)

Gunter: guak guak (mi señora el esta aquí) (traducción)

Rh: oh ya está aquí no puede ser y aún no me aregro (nerviosa) dile que me espere 5 minutos ok (nerviosa y el pinguino se va)

 **En la entrada**

Ya en la entrada el humano espero cuando ve a gunter.

Gunter: guak guak (que la espere un poco)

Finn: ok gracias gunter (se sienta en una silla)

 **Poco después**

Pasados como 5 minutos el humano estaba ya a punto de salir.

Finn: creo que fue sólo un juego eh (bajando la mirada no sabia que ella llego se quedo estática) pensé en olvidarme de flama pero veo que es un juego de lastima al humano (con molestia se dirige asia la salida del reino helado pero)

Ryh: espera (con nervios el humano se voltea y lo deja (maravillado)

Finn: usted si que es muy hermosa para ser muy adulta (alegando y la sonrojo)

Rh: gracias por eso finn bien entonces porque no vamos a ver a bonnibel (sonrie)

Finn: espera aún no hago bien las paces con ella vamos a los otros reinos para divertirse (sonríe)

Rh: si tu insistes humano entonces vamos (sonríe)

Y asi inicio la cita real entre la reina helada y el humano.

 **Parque del reino desayuno**

En el reino desayuno en el parque precisamente estaba la pareja de tortolos.

Finn: dime porque actúas fría y verte feliz seria bonito para ti (sonríe)

Rh: bueno la verdad es que debo hacerlo aún lamento ponerte asi (con tristeza)

Finn: (to la mano de ella) tranquila si además no sólo de ti estoy interesado sin no no de bonnibel también solo espero que así los tres podamos ser alegres (sonrió)

Rh: lo se pero aveces memolesto porque ella aún intento más veces no (con molestia)

Finn: lo se pero ahora debemos ir al reino natura (sonríe se para y le da la mano a ella) si esto te va gustar (sonriendo)

Rh: esta bien confió en ti (se para y siguen)

 **Cerca del reino natura**

ya cerca del reino natura el humano no sabia lo que pasaria pero la reina helada si.

Finn: sucede algo (con duda)

Rh: de trata de tu ex no ha estado siguiendo (seria) ella quiere matarte también después de hacerlo irá por tus hijos asi ve por ellos mientras que la detengo (seria)

Finn: estarás bien (preocupado)

Rh: (se voltea con una sonrisa) lo estaré (se voltea de nuevo) corre y salvarlos (seria)

Fin: ok porque me gusta (sale corriendo asia la casa de arbol)

Rh: se ha ido ya sal maldita fogosa (seria)

Flama: así que lo sabias desde antes paleta (seria)

Rh: solo lo dejas por ser un héroe y tratas de matar a mi futuro marido y eso no lo perdono (seria)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **FUEGO VS HIELO**

 **ahora me despido no se esperen de los capitulos y dejen opiniones adios se despide (interumpida)**

 **Lich: antes que nada les diré que es corto pero bueno (tranquilo)**

 **Fionna: bueno si lo dices me pregunto donde anda el escritor (con duda)**

 **Bonnibel: (que entra) si preguntan por el esta con Sergio no se haciendo algo (tranquila)**

 **Lich: y ravel dónde está (con duda)**

 **Fionna: creo que destruyendo medio sed por (con duda y en eso se dan cuenta)**

 **Ash: se que no debo salir de mi finc pero destruye todo (cae al piso)**

 **Kotonoha: detener a esa localidad antes de destruya el nuevo crossower (se desmaya)**

 **Lich: oh no si destruye este fin estaremos jo (no terminó porque el finc fue destruido)**

 **Sanawa tomoya**

 **Yo: java puedo hacer ahhhh (es atentado a la ventana del computador destruyendo)**


	6. Hielo vs fuego

**Yo: (molesto) arregla eso demonio destruye sed (serio)**

 **Ravel: esta bien fui yo solo quiero saber si te interesa (arrepentida)**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **FUEGO VS HIELO**

Rh: se ha ido ya sal maldita fogosa! (seria)

Flama: así que lo sabias desde antes paleta? (seria)

Rh: solo lo dejas por ser un héroe y tratas de matar a mi futuro marido y eso no lo perdono! (seria)

Flama: hay si, paleta el no va a vivir y de eso me encargo yo! (Exclama)

RH: que asi sea perra! (Exclamo molesta)

 **Casa del arbol**

El humano llego de prisa y ve que todo esta en paz y suspira.

Finn: jake, hermano? (Pregunto)

Jake: sucede algo finn? (Pregunto)

Finn: llevate a mis hijos lejos de aqui, llevatelos al dulce reino! (Exclamo desesperado)

Jake: pero quiero saber que sucede? (Pregunto espantado)

Finn: que te lo lleves! (Exclamo gritando)

Jake: esta bien solo cuidate (preocupado)

Finn: no te preocupes, yo estare bien llevatelos (serio)

Entonces el perro se va con los hijos de fin mientras que el humano saca agua, para detenerla.

 **Con reina helada y princesa flama**

Las dos aun luchan, una para detenerla y la otra para liverarse, pero ninguna de ellas cedia porque podia ser desastroso.

Flama: ya me arte de ti maldita! (Exclamo convirtiendose en un titan de fuego) AHORA LARGATE HIELITO DEBO QUEMAR A UN HEROE, ASI QUE ADIOS! (exclamo molesta)

RH: maldicion, finn lo ciento (baja la mirada)

Finn: (abraza a la chica) de que te preocupas, mi helada reina? (Pregunto feliz)

RH: (abrasandolo) tus hijos! Ellos momiran (llorando)

Finn: no te preocupes estan con la princesa bonnibel, (sonriendo) ahora a detenerla! (Exclamo) oye carbon encendido (molesto)

Flama: (se voltea) ASI QUE MORIRAS ENFRENTE DE ELLA NO? PUES ADIOS (apunto de pisarlo el humano le hecho el agua apagandola)

Finn: ahora no solo moriras por esa agua, mas bien te hara humana! (Exclamo serio)

RH: que quieres decir que esa agua la ara humana? (Pregunto)

Finn: esta agua fue creada por bonnibel, ahora es humana (respondio)

Flama: ahora puedo estar contigo? (Pregunto)

Finn: lo ciento, trataste de matarme a mi si no que tratastes de matar a mis hijos y a mi amada reina, me dejastes por salvar al rey helado lo ciento (se volta y toma la mano de la reina) vamonos (caminan ante una triste humana princesa flama)

 **Dulce reino**

Despues de eso la reina y el humano llegan al dulce reino para ver a jack y a bonnie.

Bonnibel: os alegra verlos a los dos, tus hijos eatan bien (sonrie)

Finn: gracias ire a verlos (camina asia ellos)

Bonnibel: asi que quieres a mi finn ? (Pregunto celosa)

RH: y mucho mas (respondio retandola ante eso salen chispas en las dos ante un finn ajeno a la pelea)

Bonnibel: aremos un trato (propuso)

RH: de que se trata? (Pregunto)

Bonnibel: compartirlo que te parece (respondio la chicle)

RH: me parece perfecto, solo hay que decirlo no crees? (Pregunto)

Bonnibel: me parece justo, finn puedes venir aqui (le llamo)

Finn: que sucede princesa? (Pregunto)

RH: bueno, nosotras queremos algo para decirte (respondio)

Finn: y que es princesa, reina? (Volvio a preguntar)

Bonnibel: queremos ser tus novias (respondio)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **HIELO Y CHICLE = NOVIO**

 **Bien corto pero intenso, hace mucho que no actualizo por nuevas historias y capitulos:**

 **Hajuryuutei: aventuras en Ooo.**

 **El tercer dragon celestial: el hakuryuutei.**

 **Vocaloid demonio.**

 **Y el dia que me enamore.**

 **En resumen son muchas historias espero que os guste este capitulo saludos.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	7. Novio

**Hola amigos hace que no subo contenido de este fan finca espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de hora de aventura.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **HIELO Y CHICLE = NOVIO**

 **Dulce reino, sala real**

Finn: que sucede princesa? (Pregunta)

RH: bueno, nosotras queremos algo para decirte (responde)

Finn: y que es princesa, reina? (Volvio a preguntar)

Bonnibel: queremos ser tus novias (responde de manera roja)

Finn: hablan en serio! (Exclama impresionado el humano)

Bonnibel: ya que nosotras no podemos vivir sin ti, te compartiremos hasta que el día de tu muerte (es lo que dice la chicle)

Rh: así que espero mucho de ti héroe (mira sonrojada a su amado humano)

Finn: si es así, que así sea, por cierto donde andan los niño? (Pregunta algo preocupado)

Bonnibel: ellos, están dormidos (responde guiando a los dos)

Cuando llegaron miran como jack abraza protectoramente a bonnie, a Finn le llego una paz.

Finn: sabes porque se llama bonnie? (Pregunta Asia su novia)

Bonnibel: a mi honor cuando estabas encerrado en fuerte almohada (responde sonriente y burlona)

Finn: claro, pensé que no saldría de ahí, por eso se lo puse, además espero que así seamos felices, las amo (abraza a las mujeres con ternura)

Rh: gracias por decirlo Finn, parece que es tarde no (miro el cielo naranjo)

Bonnibel: así parece, entonces finn vete a casa con jake, debe estar preocupado (mira aun a los niños)

Finn: tienes razón, entonces nos vamos no es así mi reina (sonríe Asia la albina)

Rh: si, vamos a casa (sonríe y así los tres se separan para irse a casa)

 **Casa del árbol**

El humano llega y entra mira a su hermano jake con preocupación.

Jake: Finn dime, se termino? (Es su duda)

Finn: si hermano, se acabo (sonríe) ahora solo quiero dormir amigo (se recuesta y se duerme de inmediato)

Jake: espero que todo salga bien ahora (es lo que dice al verlo dormir)

 **Al día siguiente**

La noche paso a la mañana, como siempre los hermanos comen burritos, crugientes (ni aguanto seis ordenes de tacos u.u), Finn ama tres cosas: sus chicas, sus hijos y los burritos.

Finn: deberíamos de dejar de comer burros (se da cuenta de lo mucho que comen eso)

Jake: vamos hermano eso, son amor además sabes que las amenazas siguen, tengo un mal presentimiento (mira serio al humano)

Finn: entiendo, debo ir a Aaa para saber cosas, el príncipe gumbal, debe preguntarse de su hermana (mira con calma su burro)

Jake: entiendo, y porque no iras a con la princesa y así el príncipe no se preocupe ok (sugiere el perro amarillo)

Finn: vale, iré a ver a mi querida princesa (se levanta y sale Asia el dulce reino)

 **Dulce reino, castillo Bonnibel**

El humano llego a saludar a su novia y a sus hijos, en eso fin sugiere a la princesa a que vea a su hermano.

Bonnibel: (Finn recostado en su regazo) tienes razón, pero crees que mi hermano quiera? (Pregunta la pelirosa)

Finn debemos ir a saberlo, además siento que no soy el único (responde serio)

Parece que las cosas son así, pero su hermano de Bonnibel quera?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **HERMANO CELOSO Y NO SABÍA DE MI HERMANA**

* * *

 **Bien corto pero intenso, hace mucho que no actualizo, espero que os guste.**

 **He regresado de la muerte (sonríe en modo zombie)**

 **NASA mentira estoy activo pero ni les importa leer mis demás fincs?**

 **Pregunta: como quieren que sea celoso el hermano de la princesa?**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
